Javelin Gunner
__TOC__ Overview (*Affected by Rank.) Primary Abilities 'Soldier Skills' 'HE Rocket ®' *Fires a rocket in the target area. **Deal backblast damage to units standing directly behind the user. **HE Rocket has a large radius. **Each level improves damage, range and energy cost. **Its cooldow and energy cost depends on the level of Javelin Skills. 'AT Rocket (T)' *Fires a rocket in the target area. **Deal backblast damage to units standing directly behind the user. **AT Rocket deals a lot of damage in a reduced radius. **Each level improves damage, range and energy cost. **Its cooldow and energy cost depends on the level of Javelin Skills. 'Javelin Skills' *Unlocks Javelin Gunner specific abilites. *Improves both rockets cooldown by 5 seconds and energy cost by 5. Secondary Abilities 'Explosive Charge (Q)' *Set an explosive charge at target point. **Deals 2000 damage. **Cannot be detonated manually. **Explode upon being destroyed. **Cannot be attacked. ***Can be destroyed by any area damage, from any source. *Costs 70? energy and has a cooldown of 30? seconds. 'Paralysis Trap (W)' *Set a trap at target location, attracting every zombies before detonating pushing every units in its radius. **Deals 80 damage. **Can be tattacked and destroyed. **Looses life over time, detonating it after some time. *Costs 70? energy and has a cooldown of 20? seconds. 'Claymore (E)' *Set a claymore at the target location. **Must be triggered by the setting player, by selecting it and detonating it. **Deal damage 400 in a cone chosen by the owner upon detonation. **Cannot be attacked but can be destroyed, doesn't detonate upon destruction. **Grants vision to the owner. **Can be disarmed, that is the only way to get the item Claymore. *Costs 70 energy and has a cooldown of 45 seconds. 'Smoke Grenade (D)' *Throws a smoke grenade at the target point, creating a smokescreen with 3 units radius that lasts 30 seconds. **Enemy and allied ground units in the smokescreen have their move speed reduced by 50%, their attack range reduced by 4, and their maximum sight range limited to 13. **This effect persists for 0.6 seconds after leaving the area of effect. *Costs 75? energy and has a cooldown of 55? seconds. Additional Actions (Z) 'Sprint (T)' 'Reload (R)' 'Immediate/Remedial Action (A)' 'Drop Magazine (D)' 'Jump (Q)' 'Perform Self-Aid (F)' 'Firemode Burst (H)' 'Prone (E)' 'Rifle Butt' 'Marksmanship' 'Disarm (X)' *Disarm the target explosive (Explosive Charge or Claymore), turning it into a pickable item. **Is also used to arm Combat Engineer Satchel Charges. *Costs 5 energy and has a cooldown of 5 seconds. 'Energy Generator' *Inreases passively energy regeneration by 50%. Guides 'Recommended Skill Identiifers' 'Recommended Items' *Javelin Gunner is allowed to use the following weapons: SOF-AR, HK42, US MCR, M5-MAR, and Styner BR-2. /!\ You do NOT need a Kinetic Integrator, and even less over other classes like Medic or Fire Support Specialist. 'Recommended Ability Builds' Javelin Skills lowering the cost and cooldown, as well as granting additionnal effect and increasing energy regeneration, i's pretty much always the way to go. The main factor of efficiency of a Javelin Gunner is its use of explosives. Use in combination Explosive Charges and Disarm to store explosives in your inventory. Use then your numpad to deploy them fastly when needed. Be extra careful of collateral damage, and mostly of you backblast damage (it's strong enough to teamkill any of your teammates) - make sure no one is directly behind you when firing a rocket. ''T1 Bane'' The recommended build. You start with Javelin Skills 2 so you can start storing Explosive Charges as soon as possible (you assume your team will be able to deal with early gourmands). Then point of this build is that 1300 damage (asuming you have WK) is enough to deal with T3 masses with only one level of HE Rocket, while the extra damage from levelling up AT Rocket will be very useful. ''Mass Cleaner'' For those who like blow things up, and for Outbreak modifier.Category:Classes